Je nous vois
by laurtess97
Summary: Fic qui commence sur une chanson de Taylor Swift sur Hermione et Drago... Elle parle de leur vie, de leurs enfants, de l'amour en général...
1. Mine

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

On était à Poudlard, tu travaillais à temps partiel à la cuisine. Tu venais d'une petite ville, d'une famille horrible, mais tu ne regardais jamais dans ton passé. Je risquais de m'évader de tout ce que mes amis m'avaient dit, mais je préférais tomber et me relever que de ne jamais essayer de t'aimer. Je me demandais pourquoi on se tracassais à s'aimer alors qu'on ne savais même pas si ça allais durer...

_I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment, I can see it.  
__Yes, yes, I can see it now_

Je me suis dit : Peux-tu y croire ?

On était assis sur le divan et c'est à ce moment que je l'ai vu, que je l'ai réellement vu...

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Es-ce que tu te souviens la première fois que tu as passé ton bras autour de mes épaules ? On étais près du lac, on faisait nos devoirs. Enfin... on se regardait en faisant semblant de les faire. Tu as fait de moi une rebelle, une fille qui n'est pas celle que ses amis croient. Tu es la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais eu...

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

Un petit saut dans le futur, on affronte le monde ensemble. Tu m'aides à déménager mes choses dans notre première maison. Tu apprends mes secrets et tu fais ressortir des émotions. Tu me promets qu'on ne fera jamais les mêmes erreurs que nos parents...

_But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, I thought about_

Mais on avait les factures à payer, on ne savait pas comment se débrouiller. C'était trop dure pour moi, je voyais la colère dans ses yeux. Alors, je suis partie...

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Es-ce que tu te souviens quand on était assis au bord du lac ? C'est là que tout a changé. On était plus les amants maudits, on était un couple heureux qui s'aimait. Tu m'as transformé, je n'étais plus Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, j'étais ta Mia. Tu n'étais plus le prince de Serpentard, tu étais mon Dray. Tu étais la meilleure chose que j'avais jamais eu...

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
__You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Est-ce que tu te souviens de toutes les lumières de Poudlard se reflétant sur l'eau ? Tu m'as dit de regarder derrière moi et quand je t'ai regardé, j'ai vu une bague dans un écrin vert. C'est là que j'ai su que tu croyais en notre histoire pour de vrai. Tu a fait de moi Mme. Malfoy. Tu étais la meilleure chose que je n'avais jamais eu...

_And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
Yes, everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the goodbye  
'cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone"_

Je me souviens de notre première dispute, vers 2:30 AM. Tu disais que tout nous filait entre les doigts. Je me suis sauvée dans la rue en pleurant, mais tu m'as suivi. Je m'attendais à un au revoir, mais tu m'as dit que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais...

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine"_

Tu m'as dit : Je me souviens de ce que nous éprouvions, assis au bord de l'eau. À toutes les fois que je te regarde, c'est comme la première fois. Je retombe en amour avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à chaque instant. Elle est la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais eu...

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you believe it?  
Going to make it now  
I can see it  
I can see it now_

Tu as fait une rebelle de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais tu es la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais eu. Est-ce que tu y crois ? On a réussi maintenant ! Je peux le voir.

Quand je regarde nos photos, je nous vois, moi en robe blanche et toi en habit noir.

Je te vois prendre Scorpius pour la première fois.

Je te vois jouer au Quidditch avec lui.

Je nous vois avec Rose, à sa naissance.

Je nous vois à la fête de Scorp quand il souffle les bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire.

Je nous vois à la mer avec nos deux enfants...

Et bientôt, je verrai une photo de toi caressant mon ventre arrondis pour notre troisième enfant dont tu apprendras l'existence dans quelques instants...

Je t'aime, Dray...


	2. Moi en robe blanche et toi en habit noir

**Je nous vois, moi en robe blanche et toi en habit noir.**

-Madame Weasley, est-ce que Ginny arrive bientôt ? La cérémonie commence dans quinze minutes et elle n'est toujours pas là !

-Hermione, ma chérie, appelle moi Molly... Et vas voir à la porte, quelqu'un a frappé.

Je cours aussi vite que mes talons hauts me le permettent. J'entrouvre la porte et ma meilleure amie saute dans mes bras...

-Mione, tu es magnifique ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire... ta robe est superbe ! J'ai ton bouquet et tout le monde est dans la salle, ils t'attendent.

-Est-ce que Ron est là ?

-Oui, Parvati a réussi à le lever à temps. Ta mère est assise au premier rang. Blaise et Pansy sont là ainsi que Mme. Malfoy et Andromeda. Tonks et Remus sont arrivés, juste avant que j'arrive, avec Teddy. Seamus et Lavande sont là, Neville et Padma aussi. Harry est assis au premier rang. Bill et Fleur sont venus avec la petite Victoire et Percy est venu avec Audrey. Charlie et sa nouvelle compagne sont là. George est arrivé avec Angelina, même si son accouchement arrive à grand pas... Et je suis là !

-Ginny, tu es la meilleure ! Mais toi, tout va bien ?

-Ginerva, tu n'aurais pas du courir ainsi dans ton état ! Je veux que mon petit fils naisse à terme, pas un mois avant !

-Maman... si j'avais ressenti le moindre problème, je me serais assise... Maintenant, dépêches-toi Mione, Drago ne va pas t'attendre encore longtemps !

Je replace ma robe encore une fois et je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de quitter la pièce. Ma robe est aux genoux et j'ai un ruban rouge au dessus de mon ventre assez représentatif de mes cinq mois de grossesse. J'ai un petit diadème avec une émeraude au centre. Mes chaussures sont argentées et mon bouquet est essentiellement composé de roses blanches. C'est exactement ce que je voulais à mon mariage.

Ginny, ma demoiselle d'honneur, porte une robe bustier verte avec, elle aussi, un ruban au dessus de son abdomen. Elle a les cheveux remontés en chignon et porte des boucles d'oreilles avec des jolies petites pierres rouges dessus.

Je passe la porte et j'entre directement dans la chapiteau où se déroulera mon mariage. Dray est au bout de l'allée. Il est magnifique ! Je commence déjà à pleurer. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je pleure de joie car je vais me marier avec mon premier amour, mais aussi de tristesse parce que ce n'est pas mon père qui m'amène à l'avant. Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque l'an dernier. Monsieur Weasley voit mes larmes et me serre la main un peu plus fort. J'avance lentement et sans m'en rendre compte, je suis rendu devant Drago.

La cérémonie se déroule sans embuche et nous nous passons les anneaux. Je l'embrasse... NOUS SOMMES MARIÉS ! Je suis tellement heureuse... je vais avoir un enfant avec mon Dray, mon époux, mon chéri. Nous sortons du chapiteau main dans la main et la réception commence. Nos amis, notre famille et Dray commencent à boire du champagne. Ginny, Angelina et moi buvons du jus de pomme. Soudain, George s'approche de moi et mon époux en tenant Angelina dans ses bras.

-Mione, Drago, je suis désolé...

-Aaaaah... George... ça fait mal !

-On doit partir, Angelina va accoucher !

-Allez-y, on va avertir votre famille. Dès que la cérémonie sera terminée, on viens vous voir.

-Merci, je suis désolé...

Je m'assoie avec Ginny et toutes les deux, on commence à s'inquiéter... Notre accouchement approche et nous ne sommes pas prête psychologiquement à... expulser notre bébé. Harry vient nous rejoindre et nous serre dans ses bras.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas... les filles, tout va bien se passer pour elle, et pour vous. Vous allez être des bonnes mères. Vous allez avoir des fils en parfaite santé. Je vous le promets. Vous avez survécu à des choses bien pire... Allez, Mione, profite de ton mariage, tu n'en aura qu'un... Viens, ma puce, on va aller voir ta famille. Mione, tu peux venir avec nous, mais j'ai l'impression que ta mère veut te parler.

Ma mère me serre dans ses bras. Pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qu'elle veux me dire. Narcissa vient nous rejoindre.

-Je te remercie d'avoir fait revivre mon fils, Hermione. J'espère que votre mariage durera longtemps.

Après le repas, tout le monde retourne soit à leur maison, soit ils partent à Sainte-Mangouste pour prendre des nouvelles d'Angelina.

Dès notre arrivée, George viens nous chercher et nous annonce la naissance des jumeaux Fred II et Roxanne. Il a l'aire tellement ému d'être papa. Je vais voir Angelina et les bébés. Elle a l'air épuisée, mais comblée. Elle m'annonce que l'accouchement s'est très bien passé et me dit de partir en voyage de noce, d'en profiter parce qu'après, j'aurais un fils à m'occuper.

_En regardant la photo, je me suis souvenu de plein de merveilleux souvenirs qui font maintenant partis du passé._


	3. Prendre Scorpius pour la première fois

**Je te vois prendre Scorpius pour la première fois.**

Ça fait près d'une semaine que je suis mère, mais tu es en mission pour l'Ordre. Ginny vit à la maison avec James et Angelina avec Fred et Roxanne. Nous dormons toutes les trois dans le salon, les bébés sont dans la même pièce. Scorpius commence à me reconnaitre quand je le prends dans mes bras. Il a tes yeux, gris acier. J'ai décidé de l'allaiter, donc je me lève deux fois pendant la nuit. Quand tu seras de retour, tu pourras m'aider en te levant une fois sur deux et en lui faisant boire un biberon.

-Mione, Scorpius pleure. Veux-tu que je le sorte du berceau ?

-Oh, oui, Gin...

-Ouinnnnnnnnn...

-Angelina, Roxanne vient de se réveiller...

-Oui oui... j'arrive...

J'arrive vers Scorpius et je le prends. Il ouvre ses petits yeux et me regarde. Je le berce un peu et je vais dans ma chambre. Puisque c'est le matin, je ne suis qu'en pyjama, donc pas de soutien-gorge à enlever. Je l'installe et il commence à boire. J'adore l'allaiter, c'est notre petit moment à nous deux. Dès qu'il a fini, je l'habille : Petit pyjama rouge avec des serpents.

Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, Angelina entre avec Roxanne et Fred. Elle les couche sur mon lit et ils lèvent leur tête. Je les surveille quelques instants pendant qu'Angelina sort leurs vêtements. Un joli pyjama a des picots roses et mauves pour Roxanne, celui de Fred a des picots bleus et rouges. Elle les habille et je pars avec un petit Scorpius enjoué dans les bras. Il babille en regardant partout autour de lui.

Je croise Ginny en me rendant dans le salon. James souris en regardant Scorpius. Puisque les deux commencent déjà à se rendormir, ayant eu ce qu'ils voulaient, nous les recouchons dans leurs lits. On s'installe toutes deux dans la cuisine en préparant le petit-déjeuner.

On entend trois coups portés à la porte. Je me lève aussitôt. Ginny me suis de près et Angelina cours porter les jumeaux dans leur parc. Lorsque nous sommes toutes devant la porte, j'ouvre.

Dès que je te vois, je saute dans tes bras. Je t'embrasse comme si toute ma vie en dépendait. J'avais tellement peur. Je te prends par la main et je t'entraine vers le salon. Je te cache les yeux avec tes mains et je prends Scorpius. Je t'embrasse, tu ouvres les yeux. Du moment où tu l'as vu, des larmes ont roulé sur tes joues. Tu le prends dans tes bras et tu l'embrasse sur le front. Je te serre dans mes bras. C'est ça, notre famille...

_En regardant cette photo, j'ai revu tous les merveilleux souvenirs de la première fois que tu as vu Scorpius, qui a maintenant quatre ans... Mais chaque jour, je t'aime plus, mon Dray..._


	4. Jouer au Quidditch avec Scorpius

**Je te vois jouer au Quidditch avec lui.**

Installée derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine, je te regarde jouer avec Scorp. Il est bien installé sur son balai miniature et tu l'as bien attaché. Tu as installé un but de Quidditch dans notre cour arrière, juste assez haut pour que quand tu es debout, tu peux protéger les trois anneaux. Scorpius a le souaffle et le lance de toutes ses forces dans l'anneau central. Tu lui donnes une chance et le laisses passer. Il est tout heureux d'avoir réussi à faire un but. J'avoue, je l'ai aidé un peu avec un _Wingardium Leviosa_, mais juste assez pour qu'il monte à bonne hauteur…

Je vous regardes vous amuser en caressant mon abdomen arrondi par ma deuxième grossesse. Dans quelques mois, Scorpius sera grand frère. Parfois, il vient coller son oreille contre mon ventre et parle au bébé. J'espèere qu'il ne sera pas jaloux de sa petite sœur quand elle sera là…

Scorpius entre dans la maison en courant, suivi par son père.

-Maman ! Zai fait un but ! T'as vu ? Zai battu papa ! Ze suis le meieu !

-Bravo, mon poussin ! Tu as battu papa ! Tu es un grand garçon !

-Ze peux paler au bébé ?

-Bien sur, mon ange, je suis sur qu'il sera trèes content de t'entendre.

Il colle son visage contre mon ventre et commence à parler au bébé. Il lui raconte ses prouesses du jour. Pendant qu'il est occupé à lui parler, tu m'embrasse doucement. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille :

-Est-ce que tu vas apprendre à ta fille à jouer au Quidditch ?

-C'EST UNE FILLE ?

-Oui, Dray, on va avoir une petite fille dans trois mois…

-Depuis quand tu le sais ?

-Ce matin, je suis allé voir ma gynécomage et elle m'a fait une échographie… Et on a vu bien facilement, grâce à la magie, bien sur, que c'était une petite fille…

-On va avoir une fille ?

Tu es ému au larmes, toi qui rêvait d'avoir une petite fille à cajoler, à aimer… Scorpius te regardes et te demande :

-Pouquoi tu pleu papa ? T'as un bobo ?

-Non, mon poussin, ton papa pleure parce qu'il est content.

-Pouquoi ?

-Tu vas avoir une petite sœur, mon cœur.

-Youpi ! Une tite soeu comme Oanne ?

-Oui, comme Roxanne. Mais tu vas être le plus grand, il va fallloir que tu sois gentil avec ta petite sœur. Tu vas être un grand sorcier et tu vas la protéger des méchants.

-Ze vais la potézer comme un cevaier dans histoies.

-Oui, comme dans les histoires…

-Papa, ze peux tu aer zouer au quiditzz ?

-Oui, allez viens, on y va. Maman, est-ce que tu veux venir nous regarder ?

-Oui, je viens avec vous. J'arrive !

Je sors avec vous et je vous regarde vous lancer un souaffle en riant.

_En regardant la photo, je vois un merveilleux père et son fils, ma famille, qui joue ensemble sans se soucier du temps qui passe. J'espèere que notre famille restera unie à jamais. Je t'aime, Dray…_


	5. Avec Rose, à sa naissance

**Je nous vois avec Rose, à sa naissance.**

-Coucou Mia, je suis rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui. Comment ça va ?

-Dray ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois arrivé ! La journée a été vraiment longue sans toi... Je déteste avoir à rester alité tout le temps. J'ai hâte que cette situation finisse enfin.

-Ginny m'a envoyé un hibou cet après-midi, elle est allé chercher Scorpius chez ma mère et elle m'a proposé de le garder pour qu'il puisse jouer avec James.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? Tu sais bien qu'Albus l'occupe déjà énormément...

-Oui, mais sa mère est là pour l'aider avec les deux petits et c'est elle même qui a proposé à Ginny de garder Scorpius pour une de nos dernière nuit avant l'arrivée de notre fille...

-Dray... DRAY !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as des contractions ? Est-ce que tu as mal ?

-Dray... j'ai... j'ai perdu les eaux...

-Mia, je vais chercher le sac qu'on avait préparé et j'arrive.

Les contractions avaient commencé plus tôt cet après-midi, mais elles n'étaient qu'aux quinze minutes. La dernière heure, les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées. La dernière contraction était encore plus forte que les autres fois, encore plus douloureuse.

Tu arrives en courant dans la chambre et tu essayes de me lever. Mon gros ventre étant un obstacle pour toi, tu décides de transplaner en me tenant la main. Dès que le hall de Sainte-Mangouste apparait à mes yeux, tu m'assois sur une chaise en plastique et tu vas parler à une infirmière. Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé avant que tu viennes me revoir, mais Ginny est avec toi, habillé dans son uniforme de médicomage. Elle m'installe sur une civière et m'emmène dans une chambre.

Quatre heures plus tard, Ginny va te chercher dans la salle d'attente. J'ai Rose dans mes bras et elle regarde partout autour d'elle avec ses grands yeux... un turquoise et un gris. Ils sont magnifiques. Elle n'as que quelques cheveux sur la tête, mais ils sont déjà blonds et bouclés. Ginny l'a habillé alors qu'elle la pesait tout à l'heure. Elle porte un joli pyjama rose et a une tétine meuve.

Tu entres avec Scorpius dans les bras. Tu le déposes par terre et il s'approche de moi. Je lui montre Rose et il lui fait un petit bisou sur le front. Tu t'approches de moi et regardes dans mes bras. Rose, qui avait fermé les yeux, les ouvre et te regarde. Tu as un grand sourire et tu pleure.

-Dray, je te présente Rose Jane Narcissa Malefoy, ta fille... Rose, c'est papa...

Tu la prends dans tes bras et lui caresses la tête. Elle gémit et tu me la rends. Je l'installe près de mon sein et elle commence à téter. Scorpius la regarde en souriant. Lorsque je finis de l'allaiter, Ginny entre dans la chambre.

-Eh, les Malefoy, un petit sourire pour le photo !

_En regardant cette photo, je nous revois lors des premiers instants de notre vie à quatre. Je t'aime, Dray..._


	6. À la fête de Scorp

**Je nous vois à la fête de Scorp quand il souffle les bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire.**

-Bonne fête mon grand !

-Bonne fête Scorpius !

-Onne fête Copius !

-Merci !

Je vais serrer mon grand garçon dans mes bras... il a déjà cinq ans... Il grandit tellement vite... Je me souviens encore de quand il est né... j'avais vingt ans. Maintenant, ce n'est plus le petit bébé qui était toujours dans mes bras, c'est un grand garçon qui commence la maternelle le mois prochain. Même Rose à beaucoup grandi... elle a deux ans... Je te regarde en souriant. On est bien tout les quatre ensemble, même si on essaie que je retombe enceinte depuis le mois dernier. On forme une belle petite famille.

-Maman...

-Oui mon poussin ?

-C'est quand que mes cousins arrivent ? Est-ce que James, Fred pis Roxanne vont être là ? Avec Albus et Lily ?

-Mais oui, même si Lily ne va même pas être consciente de ce qui se passe... elle n'a que trois mois... Je suis sure que tu t'amuseras bien aujourd'hui !

-Mais c'est quand qu'ils arrivent ?

-Après le déjeuner. Dans trois heures... Viens, je vais t'aider à choisir comment tu vas t'habiller.

Je lui sors un joli T-shirt rouge rayé vert et des short noir. Il s'habille à une vitesse éclair et cours dans tes bras. Tu l'emmènes dans la cuisine et lui sers son petit-déjeuner : croissants et confiture. Pendant ce temps, j'habille Rose d'une petite robe rose avec une grosse boucle fuchsia. Puisque ses cheveux sont joliment bouclés, je lui laisse détachés.

Dès que j'ai terminé de ramasser la vaisselle du déjeuner, quelqu'un cogne à la porte. Scorpius court pour aller ouvrir et laisse entrer James, Fred et Roxanne. Albus les suit de près avec Harry et George. Je salue tout le monde. Je sors pour aller aider Ginny et Angelina à emporter le gâteau et la poussette de Lily. Je serre mes meilleures amies dans mes bras dès que le gâteau est déposé.

-Maman ! Regarde mes cadeaux ! Regarde ce que James m'a donné ! Regarde ! Il m'a donné un dragon ! Regarde, il est tout petit !

-Un dragon !? Harry James Potter ! Comment as-tu osé donner un dragon à mon fils !

-Mione, c'est mon petit magyar à pointe. Il est tellement vieux que je ne crois même pas qu'il est capable de faire autre chose que dormir. Et Ginny était d'accord avec moi...

-Maman, regarde, Fred et Rox m'ont donné des baguettes farceuses.

Je lui fait un grand sourire et il repart en courant pour te montrer ses cadeaux. Je dépose cinq bougies sur le gâteau et les allume. Tout le monde va s'asseoir à table et Scorp se cache les yeux.

Lorsque le gâteau est posé sur la table, il ouvre les yeux et souffle les bougies. Je m'installe à côté de lui et tu viens me rejoindre. Rose fait un grand sourire et Angelina prend une photo.

_En regardant cette photo, je nous vois en famille et on peut voir à quel point on est uni. Je t'aime Dray..._


	7. À la mer avec nos deux enfants

**Je nous vois à la mer avec nos deux enfants...**

On se promène sur la plage, le bruit des vagues nous berce et nous calme... enfin, quand je dis nous, c'est toi et moi. Les enfants courent devant nous en riant. Tu me prends par la main et commence à courir, m'entrainant avec toi. Rose arrête d'avancer et nous attend. Quand on est assez proche, elle se donne un élan et saute dans tes bras. Tu l'attrapes et je vous serre dans mes bras.

-Scorpius, viens ici. C'est parfait, on va pouvoir faire un pique-nique.

-J'arrive maman...

Il revient vers nous et je vais le rejoindre. Mon grand garçon de six ans a un seau qui flotte derrière lui. Scorpius me fait un grand sourire :

-Regarde maman, j'ai réussi, je fais de la magie !

Tu le regardes et déposes Rose à tes pieds. Tu viens vers nous et le lève.

-Je suis fier de toi, mon grand ! Tu vas devenir un grand sorcier ! Dans cinq ans, tu iras à Poudlard, tu es un vrai sorcier !

Tu as l'air tellement heureux que ton fils ait fait ses premiers pas dans le monde magique. Par chance, on est sur une plage sorcière car ce n'est pas commun de voir un seau flotter sur les plages moldues... Rose s'approche doucement et nous regarde...

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a fait, Scorp ?

-Il a fait de la magie, ma chérie. Toi aussi, tu vas en faire à son âge. Allez, venez, on va dans l'eau.

On installe notre parasol et j'aide Rose à enlever sa robe. Elle porte un joli petit bikini mauve avec des petits cœurs roses. Scorpius, lui, enlève son T-shirt. Il porte, lui, un short de piscine bleu et vert. Je t'embrasse du bout des lèvres et tu m'enlève ma robe. Je te chuchote dans l'oreille :

-Dray... pas devant les enfants... voyons...

Tu éclates de rire. J'ai mis mon bikini rouge car j'ai décidé de profiter de mon corps de jeune fille tant que celui-ci me le permet. Certaines personnes me demandent encore si je vais à Poudlard et si je garde les enfants qui sont avec moi. Quand je leur répond, elles me regardent toujours drôlement avant de me demander mon âge : 26 ans.

Je commence à courir jusqu'à la mer et dès que j'entre dans l'eau, je ralentis. Je m'arrête dès que j'ai de l'eau aux chevilles. Rose est la première à me rejoindre et commence à m'éclabousser. Je l'attrape et la lève. Elle s'accroche à mon cou et éclate de rire. Tu arrives avec Scorpius sur les épaules. Tu le déposes et commences à donner des coups de pieds dans l'eau. Je commence à t'éclabousser et les enfants nous imitent. On court en riant.

-Merci maman de nous avoir emmené ici ! C'est trop amusant ! En plus il fait chaud pis y a plein de famille avec des enfants.

Tu pars et va fouiller dans mon sac de plage. Tu sors un appareil photo et vas le donner à une dame. Tu reviens et nous demandes de sourire.

-Tout le monde sourit ? 3, 2, 1... C'est fait !

_En regardant cette photo, une foule de souvenirs ont envahi mon esprit. J'espère que nos prochaines vacances en famille seront aussi belles... Je t'aime Dray..._

_Peut-être que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier... J'ai besoin de vos avis pour savoir si je dois continuer la fic pour vous en apprendre encore plus sur la famille Malefoy... _


	8. Un nouveau chapitre de notre vie

Je viens de coucher Scorpius, Rose dors déjà depuis quinze minutes. Je traverse notre long corridor où sont placés toutes nos photos de famille. Je m'avance vers la salle de bain et je te dis que j'arrive dans quelques minutes. Aujourd'hui est notre soir en amoureux. On fait ça depuis que Scorp est né.

Je sors une boite rectangulaire d'un tiroir et je l'ouvre. J'ai une semaine de retard dans mes règles et j'ai des nausées matinales... J'ai donc décidé, en revenant du travail, de passer un test de grossesse juste au cas ou que je sois enfin enceinte. Ça fait déjà deux ans qu'on essaye, mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné. J'ai un léger espoir que cette fois ci soit la bonne.

Le test prend cinq minutes pour fonctionner. Déjà trois minutes d'écoulées, mais pas le moindre signe de changement sur mon test. Je repense à notre premier baiser, la première fois que je suis tombé enceinte, à comment je te l'ai annoncé.

Je regarde le test... Il est positif. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues... des larmes de bonheur. Après deux ans de déception, je suis enfin enceinte. Je croyais que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir d'enfant... que je n'étais plus fertile.

Je me lève et je sors de la salle de bain. En repassant devant nos photos, je place ma main sur mon ventre, je le caresse. Un nouveau venu est avec moi... placé au chaud derrière mon nombril.

J'arrive dans le salon et je m'assoie à côté de toi. Je me blottie dans tes bras et te glisse le test dans la main. Tu regardes et me serres. Tu déposes ta main sur mon ventre et le caresses doucement.

-On va avoir un bébé ?

-Oui, un petit Malefoy est venu faire son nid ici...

-Ça fait combien de temps ? Veux tu que je te fasse une échographie ici, à la maison ?

Tu es médicomage, donc je sais que le sort que tu veux jeter à mon abdomen est fiable. Puisque c'est un sortilège informulé, une image apparait sans que je sache la formule... Deux petites crevettes sont devant nous...

-Mia... on va avoir des triplés...

-Non, Dray... de jumeaux, non ?

-Regardes, Mia, un à droite, un en haut et un à gauche, en bas. Et tu es enceinte de huit semaines. Mia, on va avoir trois bébés ! Trois petits anges à cajoler.

-Je t'aime, Dray. J'ai hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à nos parents, à Scorp et Rose...

Je vois deux paires d'yeux derrière la table à manger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire, maman ?

-Ouais, c'est quoi que tu veux nous dire ?

-Venez, mes amours...

Je prends leur mains et je les place où sont les bébés 1 et 2. Tu places ta main à l'emplacement de bébé 3.

-Maman va avoir des triplés, mes chéris... Trois bébés en parfaite santé.

-YOUPI ! C'est super, maman, il va avoir d'autres enfants que Rosie à la maison !

-Dans combien de dodos ?

-Beaucoup, Rosie... Dans 32 semaines.

-C'est combien de dodos, ça ?

-Trop pour que tu puisses les compter, ma chérie... Allez vous recoucher maintenant...

Il rentrent dans leur chambre et tu m'embrasses tendrement.

-Je t'aime, Mia...

-Je t'adore, Dray...

* * *

_Grâce à vos avis, ce chapitre est le premier d'une longue série à venir..._


	9. 20 semaines

**20 semaines**

Mon ventre commence déjà à s'arrondir et chaque matin, tu me réveilles en embrassant les trois bébés. Rose et Scorpius adorent leur parler et chaque soir, ils viennent leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Rose espère que ce sera trois filles et Scorp dit que ce sera deux garçons et une fille. Moi, je préfère garder la surprise pour qu'à l'échographie, je sois contente quel que soit le sexe des bébés.

Chaque soir, tu coches un jour sur le calendrier et il ne reste que deux jours avant la grande échographie... celle où nous saurons enfin si j'attend des filles ou des garçons. Le téléphone sonne :

-Oui ?

-Herm, c'est Ginny... J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer...

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?

-Chut... Herm, ne panique pas... ce n'est pas bon pour les bébés...

-Gin... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Le Dr. Londubat ne pourra pas faire ton échographie... C'est un autre médecin qui s'occupera de toi...

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui m'appelle ? Ce n'est pas le rôle de la secrétaire ?

-C'est moi qui vais s'occuper de toi !

-C'est une blague ?

-Non. T'es contente ?

-Et comment que je suis contente ! C'est toi qui va m'annoncer le sexe des bébés !

-Mais il y a un petit problème... On doit changer ton rendez-vous de place...

-Quand ?

-Est-ce que Dray est encore là ? J'ai parlé à ma mère et elle peut venir garder Rose et Scorpius dès maintenant puisque j'ai de la place.

-MAINTENANT ? Bien sur que je suis prête !

Je vais te chercher et tu prends les enfants avec toi. Molly entre dans la maison et va serrer dans ses bras ses "petits-enfants". Je les embrasse et nous transplanons à Sainte-Mangouste.

Ginny m'attend dans la salle d'échographie et je m'installe. Tu me tiens la main pendant qu'elle lance le sortilège. Tu regardes et commence à pleurer. Je suis certaine qu'un bébé est mort, mais lorsque je vois l'échographie se teinter entièrement de bleu, les larmes coulent sans fin sur mes joues. Trois petits garçons...

-Mia... ce sont des triplés identiques...

-Comment c'est possible ?

-Ce sont des triplés monozygotes... Trois bébés parfaitement pareils...

Sasha va tellement être content ! Je saute de joie. Enfin, on va pouvoir faire la chambre des bébés...

- Tu sais, Herm, il va falloir très attention car des triplés monozygotes sont plus fragiles que des triplés normaux. Repos dès maintenant...

-MAINTENANT ? Mais j'ai du travail à faire ! Je n'en suis qu'à vingt semaines !

-Ménages-toi car quand tu auras accouché, tu devras t'occuper de cinq enfants...

-Bon, d'accord, mais laisse moi encore une semaine pour finir mon boulot. Je te le promet, dans une semaine, je serai au repos complet.

-Herm, tu ne peux pas... tu devrais accoucher dans quatorze semaines environ. Une grossesse comme la tienne dure bien souvent moins de 34 semaines. Reposes-toi, maintenant, tu n'as que trois préoccupations : Premièrement, choisir la couleur de la chambre des bébés. Deuxièmement, te reposer. Troisièmement, mener ta grossesse le plus longtemps possible. Plus tes bébés resteront longtemps dans ton utérus, plus ils auront de chance de survivre. Quand tu as eu tes deux premiers enfants, tu as accouché à 39 et 41 semaines, mais maintenant, c'est différent. Tu vas avoir trois bébés. Fais attention à eux !

-C'est d'accord...

-On se revoit dans une semaine ? 14 heures...

-Quoi ?

-Ta prochaine échographie. Maintenant, c'est une par semaine. Et va te reposer.

Tu m'aides à me relever et je descend mon chandail. On salue Ginny et je la serre dans mes bras. On sort de la pièce et tu me fais transplaner. Scorpius arrive en courant.

-Maman, il y a combien de garçons ? Et combien de filles ?

-Trois garçons, mon ange...


	10. 21 semaines

**21 semaines**

-Maman ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Scorp ?

-Est-ce que les bébés nous entendent quad on leur parle ? Parce que tu leur parles souvent quand il y a personne dans la pièce.

-Mais bien sur qu'ils nous entendent quand on leur parle. Est-ce que tu veux leur parler ?

-Non, mais bientôt peut-être.

Il me serre fort dans ses bras et je l'embrasse sur le front.

-Bonne nuit maman... Je t'aime.

-Bonne nuit mon coco.

Tu arrives, le prends dans tes bras et va le border dans son lit. Ça fait déjà quinze minutes que Rose est couchée et la maison devient soudainement très calme. Je décide de faire une liste des prénoms pour garçons que j'aime, puisque je sais que tu as déjà la tienne.

Thimoté

Thomas

Théry

Maxime

Joshua

Samuel

Tristan

Ce sont les sept prénoms que j'aime, mais je ne sais pas si toi, tu les aimes. Tu entres dans la chambre et viens te coucher près de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta main ?

-Une liste de prénoms que j'aime. Je sais que tu as fait la tienne, donc j'ai décidé de faire la mienne.

Tu sors une liste de ta poche et je la compare à celle que j'ai dans la main.

Lucius

Arcan

Adonis

Théry

Thimoté

Thomas

Francis

-Tes numéros 4, 5 et 6 sont les mêmes que mes numéros 1, 2 et 3.

-Je crois que nous avons trouvés les prénoms des garçons. Comment s'est passé ta journée alitée, Mia ?

-Je déteste rester coucher toute la sainte journée. Je n'ai absolument rien fait. J'ai dormi, j'ai lu des histoires à Rose quand elle est revenue à la maison et je ne me suis levée que trois fois dont deux pour aller aux toilettes.

-Et pourquoi t'es-tu levé la troisième fois ?

-Pour aller me chercher à manger. J'avais besoin de bouger un peu.

-Ça pourrait être nocif pour les bébés, Mia. Tu pouvais faire un _Accio ! _et ton sandwich serait venu à toi. Tu sais ce que Ginny t'a dit. Moins tu est debout, plus les triplés vont rester longtemps dans ton ventre. L'objectif, c'est que tu te rendes à 34 semaines. Il ne te reste que 13 semaines à attendre. Et je suis en congé la semaine prochaine, ta mère vient la semaine et Ginny dans trois semaines. Tu ne seras jamais seule à part cette semaine parce que ton arrêt de travail n'était pas prévu.

-Dray, je déteste rester coucher. Je préfèrerais être dans un hôpital, le temps me paraitrait moins long. Ce n'est pas toi qui a du arrêter du jour au lendemain de faire des journées de travail de 12 heures. C'était ça, ma vie. Je vous adore, j'adore la maison, mais c'est trop long, tout ce temps seule. J'aime beaucoup parler aux bébés mais je finis par avoir épuisé tout mes sujets de conversations, de plus, c'est plus un monologue qu'une conversation. En une semaine, je me suis levée trente fois dont 29 pour faire un aller-retour aux toilettes.

-Demain, je vais aller au ministère de la magie et je vais aller chercher les dossiers que tu avais à faire cette semaine. C'est d'accord ?

-Je t'adore, mon chéri ! Tu es le meilleur. N'oublie pas celui qui est sur le coin du bureau surtout !

DRING ! DRING !

Je me dépêche de répondre au téléphone.

-Bonjour ?

-Mione, c'est Ginny. Il faut que tu viennes à Sainte-Mangouste demain dès que les enfants seront levés. Fais ta valise. J'ai parlé avec le Dr. Londubat, il veut que tu sois hospitalisé. C'est plus sur pour toi et les bébés.

-QUOI ?

-Mais il y a un plus à ton problème. Tu ne vas plus passer tes journées seules.

-Comment ça ?

-Je... je suis enceinte... de six mois.

-Mais... tu n'as pas pris de poids ! C'est impossible !

-Je sais, c'est pourquoi je serai hospitalisé avec toi. Je n'ai pris qu'un kilo depuis le début de ma grossesse. Bon, je te raconterai tout ça demain.

-Passe une bonne soirée...

Elle raccroche le téléphone et je reste sous le choc.

-Mia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème avec les bébés ?

-Le Dr. Londubat veut que je sois hospitalisé. Et Ginny passera ses journées avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle aussi est enceinte...

-Et ?

-De six mois.

-C'est impossible ! Comment ça se fait qu'elle n'a pas pris de poids ?

-Personne ne le sait. Mais il faut qu'elle soit alitée elle aussi et qu'elle prenne le plus de poids possible. Pourrais-tu faire ma valise et mettre tous mes sous-vêtements ainsi que tous mes pyjamas dedans ?

-Mais oui, Mia.

Je suis triste de devoir partir de la maison pour trois mois, mais mes enfants vont pourvoir venir me voir le plus souvent possible. Je vais m'ennuyer de mes nuits aux côtés de mon mari...


	11. 30 semaines

**30 semaines**

Déjà trente semaines que je suis enceinte... dont dix couchées à mourir d'ennui ! Ginny a accouché hier d'une jolie petite fille nommée Daphnée. J'ai tellement hâte de passer du temps avec les trois garçons. le temps me parait de plus en plus long depuis que Ginny est partie. Elle a seulement du rester une nuit à l'hôpital et elle est partie ce matin. Elle est venue me montrer ma nièce juste avant de partir.

Scorpius et Rose sont en vacances chez Narcissa pour trois semaines parce que les bébés devraient être là bientôt. Elle te la proposé pour que tu te repose afin d'être fin prêt à l'arrivée des jumeaux. Aujourd'hui, tu viens pour assister à la dernière échographie avant la naissance des triplés.

-Allo Mia !

-Dray ! Je m'ennuie tellement de toi !

Tu viens de rejoindre sur mon lit et je me blottie contre toi.

-Mme. Malfoy, êtes vous prêtes ?

Je lui fais signe que oui et elle me jette un sort. Une image des bébés apparait et tu la regardes avec insistance.

-Docteur ? Je crois qu'il y a eu une erreur lors de la dernière échographie...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce sont des filles !

Je regardes attentivement et je ne remarque rien de différent de la dernière fois, à part que les bébés sont plus gros.

-Vous avez raison... Je suis désolé... Mme. Malfoy, vous attendez des triplées... trois filles.

Mes yeux se remplissent d'eau... je m'étais préparée à avoir trois garçons et maintenant, j'ai trois filles ? C'est impossible que je sois enceinte de filles... Ginny avait bien regardé.

-Mia... ce n'est pas la faute de Ginny. La dernière fois, moi aussi, j'ai vu que c'était des garçons.

-M. et Mme. Malfoy, je vais vous laisser digérer la nouvelle et je vais revenir dans trente minutes.

Ma liste de prénoms... j'avais tellement travaillé pour trouver des prénoms que j'aimais. J'en refais une autre et toi aussi.

Sélène

Maya

Athéna

Nina

Pénélope

Marie

Pascale

Cassiopée

Mélodie

Je regardes ta liste et je suis surprise de retrouver la plus part des prénoms que j'avais choisis sur ta liste :

Pénélope

Sélène

Esméralda

Athéna

Dorothée

Lya

Cassiopée

Béatrice

-Je crois que nos listes ont démontrées quels noms seraient pour nos filles.

-Trois petites étoiles qui brilleront dans nos cœurs...

-Cassiopée, Sélène et Athéna...

Une douleur fulgurante déchire mon abdomen. Je mets mes mains autour de celui ci et je ferme les yeux. Une contraction. Pas déjà... Les bébés ne sont pas assurés de survivre. Une larme perle au coin de mon œil.

-Mia ? QU'EST-CE QUI CE PASSE ?

Tu sors à toute vitesse de ma chambre et tu reviens quelques secondes après avec ma gynécomage.

-Mme. Malfoy... quand ont commencé les contractions ?

-C'est... c'était la première...

-Vous avez encore le temps de choisir : Voulez vous accoucher naturellement de vos trois bébés ou vous préférez qu'on les fasse naitre par césarienne ?


	12. Première heure

**Première heure**

Un premier cri parvient à mes oreilles. Malgré l'élan de douleur qui me submerge, il me motive à continuer de pousser afin d'en entendre deux autres.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un second cri se fait entendre. Plus qu'un à sortir. Si les bébés crient, c'est que les poumons sont assez formés pour qu'ils respirent.

Encore sept minutes de douleur passent. Un troisième cri retentit dans la pièce. Enfin... la douleur est passée, trois médicomages tiennent les bébés dans leurs bras. Elles sont minuscules... Heureusement que j'ai pris des médicaments pour faire avancer le développement des bébés plus vite...

-Mme. Malfoy... je vous présente vos trois filles...

Je regardes mes petits anges et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Trois bébés en santé ! C'est un rêve devenu réalité. De plus, l'accouchement s'est passé tellement vite ! Seulement deux heures au total. Mais ces deux heures de souffrance sont effacées par les magnifiques petits visages des fillettes... de mes bébés.

Tu pleures toi aussi en regardant nos filles. Tu t'avances pour prendre la première et la médicomage te la tend. Les deux autres s'approchent de moi et me mettent les deux petites filles dans les bras.

-Mia, voici Sélène Ginny Malfoy...

-Dray... voici Cassiopée Mia Malfoy et Athéna Cici Malfoy...

-Notre famille...

Tu m'essuies le front, encore couvert de sueur après tous les efforts que j'ai fait. Ginny entre avec Daphnée dans les bras, suivie de Scorpius et Rose, tous ayant le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Scorp s'avance vers toi et tu baisses Sélène afin qu'il puisse voir son visage. Rose s'approche de moi et vient s'assoir sur le lit. Elle regarde ses petites sœurs et celles-ci en profitent pour ouvrir leurs yeux pour la première fois. Les yeux de Sélène sont gris, comme ceux de son père. Ceux de Cassiopée sont bruns dorés, comme les miens. Finalement, Athéna a les yeux verts, comme mon père...

-Maman... merci de nous avoir fait des belles petites-sœurs... dit Scorpius.

-Elles sont trop jolies ! dit Rose.

Narcissa entre dans la chambre est vient me voir. Elle se penche vers moi et me chuchote dans l'oreille :

-Merci Hermione d'avoir rendu mon fils heureux... Je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire moi-même, mais tu l'a comblé dès l'instant où il t'a vu. Merci de m'avoir rendu cinq fois grand-mère...

Elle regardes les petites poupées que nous tenons dans nos bras et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle serre les deux plus vieux dans ses bras et repars aussitôt.

-Mione... elles sont magnifiques !

-Tu as très bien réussi toi aussi, Ginny... J'espère que nos filles seront meilleures amies...

-Ça, c'est certain avec des mères comme vous ! dis-tu. Elles vont certainement retenir de vous et passer leurs journées à se raconter des petits secrets...

Daphnée commence à pleurer et Ginny sors pour aller la calmer dans le couloir. Une médicomage s'approche de nous et demande à Rose et Scorpius de se rapprocher.

-Allez, un petit sourire !

Elle prend la photo et ressort pour nous laisser un moment en famille.

Tu te penches vers moi et me murmures :

-Je t'aime... ma Mia...

_Petit récapitulatif de l'âge des enfants : _

_-Rose a 5 ans et Scorpius en a 8._

_-Roxanne et Fred ont 8 ans._

_-James a 8 ans, Albus a 5 ans, Lily a 3 ans et Daphnée a 1 jour._


	13. Premier jour à la maison

_Désolé de ne pas avoir publié depuis plus d'un mois, je n'écris que lorsque je suis seule pour que mes parents ne voient pas ce que j'écris. Pour Noël, j'ai reçu un ordinateur, donc je vais surement publier plus souvent. Passez des joyeuses fêtes !_

**Premier jour à la maison**

Enfin, de retour à la maison. Tu as demandé à ma mère de t'aider à peinturer la chambre des triplées. J'y entre pour la première fois. Elle est magnifique. Chaque fille a un mur avec son nom écrit. Les murs sont rayés rouge, doré, vert et argent. Les noms des fillettes sont blancs. C'est parfait. Les trois berceaux sont argentés et les couvertures à l'intérieur sont vraiment mignonnes. Celle de Sélène est rose avec un petit mouton qui court autour. Celle de Cassiopée est violette avec un petit cochon. Pour finir, celle d'Athéna est fuchsia avec un petit canard. On les installe dans leurs lits puisqu'elles dorment.

Scorpius et Rose sont à l'école, donc on est seul dans la maison. C'est très silencieux. Ma mère nous laisse seul. Ça fait près d'un mois que les bébés sont nés, mais nous avons du attendre que les trois aillent bien pour pouvoir enfin partir de Sainte-Mangouste. Tu me bandes les yeux et me pousses vers l'avant. Tu me fais avancer jusqu'à une pièce. Tu enlèves ta main de mon champ de vision.

Merlin ! On est dans la chambre de Scorpius, mais elle a changé : Les murs ne sont plus de la même couleur, maintenant, chaque mur représente une maison de Poudlard. Le lit est recouvert d'un édredon gris acier et l'oreiller est doré.

Je décide d'aller par moi-même dans la chambre de Rose. Ce n'est plus du tout la même pièce. Avant, elle avait une chambre de bébé, mais maintenant, les murs sont violets et roses et elle a un lit à baldaquin. Une vraie chambre de princesse.

Tu me prends par la taille et je me retourne. Tu m'embrasses tendrement et je me serre plus contre toi. Je m'étais ennuyée de ces moments entre amoureux qu'on avait, avant...

-Maman ! Vous êtes rentrés !

Rose saute dans mes bras et je l'attrape de justesse. Elle a énormément grandit. Scorpius arrive et me serre lui aussi. Ils ont encore leurs chaussures dans les pieds, mais ça m'est égal. Enfin, notre famille est réunie. Ils ont chacun le petit uniforme de leur école. Ils ressemblent aux uniformes de Poudlard, sauf que celui des filles est de couleurs pastelles et celui des garçons est bleu, vert et jaune. Ils ont l'air de petits écoliers.

-Ouinnnnn...ooouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn...

Je dépose Rose et j'entends les cris se multiplier en trois. Celle qui a commencé à pleurer a réveillé ses sœurs...

Je prends Athéna dans mes bras et la calme un peu. Scorpius s'approche de moi et propose de la prendre et de la consoler.

-Fais bien attention, c'est fragile, un bébé.

-Je sais, maman. Je m'occupe de Daphnée quand je vais chez Tata Ginny.

Il va s'asseoir dans la rocking chair et je lui donne le bébé. Il lui caresse la tête de sa main libre et elle se calme aussitôt. C'est merveilleux car je sais maintenant que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Tu pars en laissant Sélène dans son lit, qui pleure. Je la prends du côté droit et je prends Cassiopée de l'autre.

Tu reviens quelques minutes plus tard et tends un biberon à Scorpius.

-Rosie ?

-Quoi papa ?

-Pourrais-tu prendre les deux biberons s'il-te-plait ?

Elle les prend et tu prends Sélène de mes bras. Je prends un biberon des mains de Rose et je commence à nourrir Cassiopée. Scorpius, qui a l'air habitué à donner le biberon à un bébé, fait boire sa petite sœur. Rose le regarde et caresse les cheveux d'Athéna. Tu nourris aussi Sélène et la pièce devient silencieuse.

Je regarde l'horloge qui est au-dessus de la porte et je remarque qu'il est près de six heures. Cassiopée arrête de boire et je la repose dans son petit lit. Je vais voir Scorp et il me tend Athéna. Elle ouvre ses magnifiques yeux et baille. Je la prends et la porte dans son lit. Tu fais de même avec Sélène et les enfants sortent discrètement de la pièce. Tu me prends par la taille et me regardes. C'est dans ces moments particuliers que je me souviens pourquoi je t'adore. Tu embrasses mon front et on sort silencieusement la pièce, après avoir regardé nos petites princesses dormir.

-Les amours ! Venez ici, maman et papa veulent vous parler.

Les enfants arrivent en courant devant nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Rose.

-Ça vous dirait de commander une bonne pizza moldue pour fêter le retour de maman et des bébés à la maison, demandes-tu.

-YOUPIIIII ! Vous voulez vraiment qu'on mange de la pizza ?disent-ils en cœur.

-Oui, je réponds. Sinon on ne vous l'aurais pas demander…

Je descends à la cuisine et appelle un livreur. Si une simple pizza pouvait rendre heureux les enfants, je leur en achèterais chaque jour, si seulement ça avait été bon pour la santé…

Pendant notre premier souper en famille depuis plus de quatre mois, les conversations allèrent de bon train.

-Les enfants, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

-Oui papa.

Nous allons border les enfants, allons nourrir les bébés, les changer de couche, et c'est maintenant notre tour d'aller se coucher.

-Mia… Tu te rends compte que ça fait plus de quatre mois que nous avons couchés dans le même lit ?

-Ça fait longtemps, je m'ennuie de ces moments silencieux qu'on passait en amoureux… seuls.

-Ça fait presque dix mois que tu es en permanence avec trois fillettes pleines d'énergie… qui te réveillaient à grands coups de pieds dans l'estomac… Je m'ennuyais de ma Mia à moi… de ma femme, ma meilleure amie… mon amour de jeunesse…

-Je suis de retour et je ne pense pas que mon corps sera encore habité de bébé bientôt. Tu devras attendre encore un peu.

-Bonne nuit, ma Mia… je t'adore. Merci de m'avoir donné cinq petits anges à cajoler chaque jour.

-Bonne nuit mon Dray d'amour, je t'aime…

_J'espère que cette harmonie dans la maison durera encore longtemps et que nos cinq amours seront encore en pleine santé… Je t'aime, Dray…_


	14. Premier anniversaire

**Premier anniversaire**

-Maman !

-Mamaaaa !

-Mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nn!

J'ouvre les yeux en sursautant. Cinq paires d'yeux m'observent attentivement.

-Bonne fête Athéna, Sélène et Cassiopée !

Scorpius et Rose les montent sur le lit et elles me serrent dans leurs petits bras. Tu te réveilles aussi et leur souhaite à un joyeux anniversaire. Sélène se couche contre toi et te fais un bisou sur le nez. Athéna entre sous les couvertures et se «cache». Cassiopée, elle, reste dans mes bras. Scorpius et Rose viennent nous rejoindre sur le lit.

-Mia… tu te rends compte que ça fait un an qu'elles sont nées ?

-Maman, regardes Athéna, ses cheveux sont tellement ébouriffés ! Elle est trop drôle !

-Maman, Tata arrive quand ?

-Mama… Papa… Copius… Ose… Cici… Nana !

Je regarde Sélène et elle me fait un grand sourire. Ses cheveux blonds tombent devant ses yeux et les yeux gris pétillent de malice. Elle commence à peine à parler, mais cours partout depuis bien longtemps. Athéna, elle, est maintenant dans les bras de Scorpius. Ses cheveux châtains et bouclés entourent sa tête comme une auréole et ses jolis yeux bleus feront chavirer bien des cœurs. Elle parle un peu, marche un peu, mais rie toujours beaucoup. La dernière, Cassiopée, a des cheveux bruns et des yeux bruns, elle me ressemble… Elle est déjà le petit chef de ses sœurs et parle beaucoup, voulant que tout le monde comprenne son charabia de bébé.

Daphnée, la fille de Ginny, a eu ses un an hier, mais les fêtera aujourd'hui avec ses cousines. Elle est une copie conforme de Ginny, avec des cheveux roux et énormément d'énergie, mais a les yeux verts de son père. C'est la meilleure amie des triplées.

OooOooO

Toute la famille est habillée et prête à accueillir la famille. Rose porte une belle robe violette et a les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval. Scorpius porte une chemise bleue et des pantalons gris. Tu es bien entendu habillé d'une chemise verte avec des pantalons noirs. Les triplées portent toutes les trois une robe rose et ont deux petites couettes sur le dessus de la tête. Moi, j'ai une jupe taille haute et une chemise blanche à l'intérieur avec des talons noirs.

Des coups à la porte se font entendre… Scorpius court à la porte et l'ouvre. Ginny, Harry et leurs enfants entrent avec quatre sacs cadeaux. Daphnée a encore grandit et marche devant sa maman. Elle est trop mignonne. Albus, James et Lily vont rejoindre leurs cousins dans leurs chambres respectives.

Les triplées sont installées dans leur petit parc que nous avons agrandis pour cette journée. Daphnée les y rejoint. Je sers ma meilleure amie dans mes bras et tu fais de-même à ton meilleur ami. Je prends les cadeaux et je vais les porter dans le salon.

Dès que je suis de retour dans la pièce, George et Angelina arrivent avec les jumeaux. Ceux-ci vont directement voir leurs cousins, au premier étage.

-Ginny, comment s'est passé l'anniversaire de Daphnée ?

-Oh… nous avions décidés de le fêter aujourd'hui, donc ça s'est résumé à deux ou trois cadeaux de déballés avec mes parents, un petit gâteau… Car nous voulions qu'elle fête sa fête avec ses trois cousines.

-Comment allaient maman, demande George.

-Bien, malgré sa fatigue, elle a joué avec les enfants.

-MAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

En entendant ce cri, j'accours dans le salon avec Ginny. Cassiopée a le visage rempli de larmes et tends les bras vers moi. Je la prends délicatement et la sers contre mon cœur. Ses deux sœurs avaient une moue boudeuse alors que je la serrais dans mes bras.

-Nana fait bobo moi…

Je la cale contre ma hanche et tu arrives en renfort. Tu prends Athéna et l'amène dans la cuisine. Sélène, qui a tout de suite passé à autre chose, joue avec Daphnée. Je console Cassiopée et tu reviens avec Athéna dans les bras. Tu me chuchotes dans l'oreille quelques mots :

«Si j'ai bien compris son charabia, Cassiopée dormait…»

J'éclate de rire. Je prends Sélène et la cale contre ma hanche libre et appelle les enfants qui sont réunis en haut. Ginny prend Daphnée et nous allons tous dans la salle à manger.

OooOooO

Il est vingt-et-une heure et tous les enfants sont enfin couchés. La journée avait été épuisante et j'étais bien contente qu'elle soit enfin terminée. Les triplées avaient reçues des poupées moldues de mes parents, des balais miniatures, des peluches animées, et tant d'autres choses qu'elles étaient devenues les petites filles les plus gâtées de la famille.

-Mia… tu te rends compte qu'il y a un an, nous étions une famille tranquille de quatre personnes ?

-Dray, il y a un an, nous croyons être une famille comblée. Mais nous avions tords. Maintenant, nous sommes une famille comblée, avec nos cinq enfants, notre maison magnifique et de l'amour à profusion dans la maison. C'est pour ça que nous sommes heureux…

-Je t'aime ma Mia…

-Bonne nuit Dray, je t'aime…

_Cette nuit-là fut conçu Xavier et Charles, les dernières pièces du puzzle de la famille Malfoy. J'aime ma famille et j'espère que nous resterons toujours en harmonie, avec toujours autant d'amour que le premier jour où je t'ai vu, Dray…_

_**Récapitulatif des âges**_

_**-Sélène, Athéna et Cassiopée ont 1 an, Rose a 6 ans et Scorpius a 9 ans.**_

_**-Roxanne et Fred II ont 9 ans**_

_**-Daphnée a 1 an, Lily a 4 ans, Albus a 6 ans et James a 9 ans**_

_**(Xavier et Charles ne comptent pas encore, n'étant pas encore nés)**_


	15. Scorpius à Poudlard

**La rentrée de Scorpius**

Le jour où on a reçu la lettre de Poudlard, j'étais contente, bien sûr, mais j'ai pleuré toute la nuit en sachant que je ne verrais pas mon aîné pendant de longs mois. Cette lettre montrait qu'il était rendu grand, que ce n'était plus le bébé qui jouait au Quidditch avec son père dans la cour, sur son mini balai.

Le lendemain, on était allé, tous ensemble, acheter son matériel scolaire au Chemin de Traverse. Tu lui as acheté un hibou, qu'il a appelé Zorro.

Aujourd'hui, le 1er septembre, je vais aller avec mon fils sur la voie 9 ¾. Ses bagages sont prêts depuis longtemps, mais je ne m'étais pas préparée à laisser partir mon fils de la maison… Je savais qu'il allait adorer Poudlard, mais c'était difficile de le laisser partir.

-Maman ? demande-t-il. Est-ce que toute la famille va venir me porter sur la voie 9 ¾ ?

-Bien sur !

Il venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il était habillé d'un T-shirt et d'un jean percé, comme tous les jeunes portent en ce moment. Rose le suivait de près, vêtue d'une jupe rouge et d'un polo vert. Les triplées, bien qu'elles ne comprenaient pas que leur grand frère partait pour plusieurs mois, étaient tristes de le voir ses valises. Elles portaient une robe rose et deux nattes maintenaient leurs cheveux en place. Les jumeaux, eux, étaient bien trop jeunes pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Leurs cheveux en bataille, ils portaient une salopette verte émeraude et un T-shirt bourgogne.

-Pouquoi Copius paaa ?

-Xavier, tu le sais bien, Scorpius part à Poudlard, il va apprendre à se servir d'une vraie baguette magique.

-Mais pourquoi maman ?

-Athéna, il faut qu'il y aille pour devenir un sorcier, comme papa et maman.

-Ok !

Il est près de 10 heures et Scorpius a hâte de partir. Nous entrons tous dans la voiture volante (maintenant devenue légale), les enfants installés dans leurs sièges d'enfants.

OooOooO

Enfin arrivés sur la voie 9 ¾. Scorpius part en courant vers ses amis et nous approchons lentement avec les deux poussettes et une Rose triste que son frère parte vers Poudlard sans elle. Tu t'approches de ton fils, la larme à l'œil et lui parles dans l'oreille. Tu reviens et je vais le voir alors que tu t'occupes des enfants.

-Scorpius, tu vas bien travailler à Poudlard ? Ne te laisses pas embêter par les troisièmes années, fais tes devoirs et envoies nous autant de lettres que tu veux, je vais y répondre dès que je les recevrai. Fais attention à Rusard et n'oublie pas d'aller prendre le thé avec Hagrid. Écoute bien le professeur Rogue. Et surtout… amuse-toi. Quoi que tu fasses, maman va être fière de toi. Peu importe la maison dans laquelle tu seras, tu resteras toujours mon grand garçon.

-Je t'aime… maman. Je vais m'ennuyer de toi.

-Je t'aime Scorp…

Je retourne vers toi et Scorpius sert ses frères et sœurs dans ses bras. Rose sanglote dans ses bras alors que le train est sur le point de partir. Notre grand garçon entre dans le train et nous salut de la main avec ses cousins et sa cousine. Je le salue une dernière fois.

-C'est fait, Mia… Il est parti…

Tu me sers dans tes bras. Je sers Ginny et Angelina, qui pleurent autant, sinon plus que moi. Se séparer de nos enfants est douloureux, mais je me dis qu'il m'en reste encore six à la maison.

OooOooO

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Poudlard, c'est génial ! J'adore ! Devinez quoi… il n'y aura pas de chicane entre papa et maman… je suis à Serdaigle. Fred est à Griffondor avec Rox et James est avec moi !_

_Je suis super content, Professeur Patil est ma directrice de maison et sa sœur jumelle est celle de Griffondor. Je vais vous envoyer une nouvelle lettre demain, après mon dernier cours pour vous raconter ma journée._

_Xavier et Charles, soyez gentils avec maman et papa._

_Sélène, Athéna et Cassiopée, écoutez bien votre maitresse à la maternelle._

_Rose, je t'adore, je m'ennuie déjà de tes mauvais coups._

_Papa et maman, j'ai hâte de vous revoir !_

_Je vous aime_

_Scorpius, élève de la maison Serdaigle_


	16. La maison de Rose

**La rentrée de Rose**

Déjà trois ans que mon aîné a quitté la maison pour Poudlard. Il adore ça et s'est fait beaucoup d'amis. Il a vieilli en trois ans et est maintenant un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle avec son meilleur ami, James. Comme son père, James est attrapeur et Scorp est poursuiveur.

Cette année, c'est au tour de Rose de quitter le nid. Elle est courageuse et ambitieuse, ce qui fait donc une bonne élève pour Serpentard et pour Griffondor. Elle est une super grande sœur pour les plus jeunes et adore leur apprendre des nouvelles connaissances.

-Maman… peux-tu refaire les nattes de Cassiopée, elle les a défaites et je n'ai pas le temps de lui refaire.

-Papa ! Où est mon balai ? Tu étais sensé l'avoir rangé dans la remise !

-Maman ! Xavier est méchant !

-Silence ! J'arrive Rose, je vais t'aider à coiffer les triplées. Scorp, ton balai est sur ta valise. Charles et Xavier, on se calme. On part dans quinze minutes et vous n'êtes toujours pas arrivés. Allez, on se dépêche…

Les jumeaux courent dans leur chambre et les triplées viennent s'asseoir devant moi. Scorpius, rassuré d'avoir retrouvé son balai, monte dans sa chambre s'habiller. Rose termine de se coiffer et descend sa valise de sa chambre.

-Mia, tu viens, on va être en retard.

Je termine de coiffer les triplées, chacune une queue de cheval. Les jumeaux arrivent en courant. La salopette de Charles est mal attachée et Xavier a mis ses chaussures à l'envers. Scorpius arrive le dernier les cheveux ébouriffés. Rose, comme d'habitude, a les cheveux détachés. Ceux-ci lui arrivent au bas du dos et sont bouclés : magnifique !

OooOooO

Enfin, après avoir habillé correctement les jumeaux, monté les valises dans la voiture, et assis tout le monde dans la voiture, on décolle vers la gare. Rose est déjà angoissée de la maison dans laquelle elle va être. Elle ne veut pas nous décevoir, mais elle est tellement intelligente qu'elle est certaine d'avoir de bonnes notes.

-Rose, tu sais bien que le Choixpeau va t'envoyer dans la maison qui te représente le plus.

-Mais si j'allais à Poufsouffle ?

-Poufsouffle gagnera une très bonne élève.

-Papa ? Si j'allais à Griffondor ? Et maman ? Si j'allais à Serpentard ?

-On t'aimera quel que soit la maison où tu iras, dis-tu.

OooOooO

Arrivés sur la voie 9 ¾, Scorpius court rejoindre James, Amanda et Mélanie. Celle-ci lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse… L'EMBRASSE ?

-Dray ! Dray regarde Scorpius ! Il… il… il a une petite-amie !

Tu cours le chercher et lui demander une explication. Scorpius rougit et viens nous présenter Mélanie, que nous connaissons déjà, et nous annonce qu'elle est sa copine.

-Bonjour, M. et Mme Malfoy. Je suis Mélanie, en quatrième année à Poufsouffle… et j'aime votre fils…

Sur ce, elle reprend la main de notre aîné et retourne voir ses amis. Notre fiston a une copine ! À 14 ans ! Mais Rose me tire sur la manche et m'annonce que le train est sur le point de partir. Je l'embrasse sur le front et la sert dans mes bras. Elle n'a plus l'air nerveux du tout et a l'air d'avoir hâte de partir. Elle embrasse son père et embarque dans le train.

Notre première fille venait de partir de la maison… pour de bon. La petite fille à sa maman venait de partir pour sept ans… Elle laissait ses petites sœurs et ses petits frères derrière elle. Les trois fillettes éclatent en sanglot en voyant leur grande sœur partir.

OooOooO

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Vous allez voir, mes cocos, Poudlard c'est merveilleux ! La grande salle est magnifique, les tables sont énormes et il y a tellement d'élèves. Les couloirs sont immenses, les fantômes sont géniaux et surtout, les dortoirs sont merveilleux ! _

_Je me suis déjà fait des amies : Marine Lovegood, Sara Thomas et Fiona Parkinson. Je pense que vous connaissez leurs parents. Ils sont tous dans la même maison que moi. _

_Je m'ennuie de vous et j'ai hâte de vous revoir à Noël._

_Rose Malfoy_

_P.-S. Je pense que j'ai oublié un petit détail… je suis à Serpentard…_


	17. Un Scorpius diplômé

**Un Scorpius diplômé**

Hier, notre fils était un enfant. Aujourd'hui, ce sera un adulte diplômé de Poudlard.

À Poudlard, il y a une tradition à respecter. Lors de la remise de diplômes, la famille du diplômé doit s'habiller en fonction de la maison de l'élève. Scorpius étant à Serdaigle, toute la famille s'était habillée en bleu et bronze. Par contre, Rose, qui était encore à Poudlard, devait s'habiller aux couleurs de sa maison.

Les triplées, maintenant âgées de dix ans, portent une robe bleue qui leur arrivait en bas du genou et leurs cheveux sont attachés en un chignon. Elles portent un collier avec une chaine en bronze et des boucles d'oreilles bleues. Les jumeaux, âgés de neuf ans, portent une chemise bleu roi et des pantalons noirs. Leur cravate est de couleur bronze. Tu es habillé dans les mêmes teintes. Ma robe, dont la couleur est semblable à celle de l'océan, est longue et affine ma taille. Le décolleté est bordé de perles bronze et je porte un pendentif bronze.

Dès que nous entrons dans le château, une foule d'émotions remontent en moi. Des nombreux souvenirs, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, me font monter les larmes aux yeux. Tu le sens et me prends par la taille. Les triplées regardent autour d'elles pour voir le château où elles passeraient sept ans dès l'an prochain. Les jumeaux, eux, sont trop occupée à se chamailler pour regarder. Rose court dans nos bras et je la sers du plus fort qu'il m'en est possible.

-Maman… je me suis tellement ennuyée de toi. Toi aussi papa…

Cassiopée, en voyant sa sœur, lui saute dans les bras et les deux autres fillettes s'agrippent à Rose. Celle-ci les sert dans ses bras et embrasse les garçons sur le front. Un garçon s'approche et Rose s'approche de lui. Il lui tend la main et elle la prend.

-Maman, papa, je vous présente Daniel. C'est mon petit-ami.

-Bonjour M. et Mme. Malfoy. C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance. Rose m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Et vous devez être Cassiopée, Sélène et Athéna, dit-il en regardant les triplées. Vous, messieurs, vous êtes surement Xavier et Charles, les jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Je te regarde, impressionnée qu'il ait retenu le nom de tous les enfants sans jamais les avoir vu.

-Je suis un élève de la même année que votre fille, mais je suis à Griffondor. Je suis né moldu, comme vous, Mme. Malfoy. Je fréquente votre fille depuis maintenant un an, et je l'adore.

-Je suis très heureuse de te connaitre, Daniel. Tu peux m'appeler Hermione, et mon mari se nomme Drago.

-Au nom des triplées, dit Cassiopée, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans la famille Malfoy.

Je suis stupéfaite de voir ma fille de dix ans parler de cette manière au petit-ami de ma fille ainée.

OooOooO

-Je me nomme Mélanie Robbins, je suis à Poufsouffle et je suis une diplômée de Poudlard. L'an prochain, j'irai suivre des cours pour devenir médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste. Pendant les sept années que j'ai passé à Poudlard, j'ai appris à me connaitre en tant qu'adolescente, j'ai rencontré des personnes formidables et surtout, je suis tombée amoureuse. Je remercie Poudlard de m'avoir donné l'opportunité d'être la majore de la promotion de Poufsouffle.

-Accueillez maintenant le major de la promotion de Serdaigle… Scorpius Malfoy.

-Je me nomme Scorpius Malfoy, j'ai été un élève de la maison Serdaigle et aujourd'hui, je suis diplômé de cette merveilleuse école de magie. Je suis entré ici il y a plus de sept ans en me disant que je n'étais qu'un élève parmi tant d'autres. J'y ressors grandit, amoureux et surtout, j'ai un avenir. L'an prochain, je serai poursuiveur de l'équipe de l'Angleterre pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Merci à vous, parents, amis, famille et professeurs, de m'avoir donné l'opportunité d'être l'homme que je suis maintenant…

-Merci à nos quatre majors de nous avoir fait ces si beaux discours. Maintenant, chers élèves, votre avenir est entre vos mains. Vous êtes maintenant anciens élèves de Poudlard, le monde s'ouvre à vous. Chance, bonheur et amour vous sont souhaités par tous les membres du corps professoral de Poudlard…

Une larme, puis deux, coulent sur mes joues. D'autres viennent les rejoindre rapidement lorsque je vois mon fils embrasser Mélanie. Mon grand garçon est un homme, un fils… mais restera toujours mon petit bébé, mon Scorp, l'ainé… mon ange.

OooOooO

Nous sommes tous dans un grand restaurant du Londres moldu. Mon fils s'excuse un instant et sors de table. Il s'agenouille devant Mélanie, tout le monde le regarde.

«Mélanie, tu es la fille qui me fait rire, pleurer, sourire. Tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai, ma copine, mon amour, ma chérie… Mélanie… Je te propose un contrat dans lequel tu t'engages à vivre avec moi à la condition que je te rende heureuse.  
Je te propose de partager avec moi la vedette d'un roman dont je vais te raconter le scénario.  
Il s'agit d'une aventure exceptionnelle : dans une société hostile, dure, bête et méchante, dans une jungle où il faudrait se frayer un chemin à coup de cynisme et d'arrivisme, un homme, moi, une femme, toi, essaient de constituer un couple. Ils essaient de passer à travers les jalousies, les haines, les égoïsmes et les vanités. Ils essaient de vivre ensemble, de se réveiller tous les matins comme sils se rencontraient pour la première fois, de se laver les dents avec la même brosse à dents, de se frotter le corps avec le même gant, de s'essuyer avec la même serviette, de s'asseoir sur la lunette des toilettes encore chaude de l'autre, de beurrer leurs tartines avec le même couteau, et de lécher sur leurs doigts la même confiture en écoutant les informations sur le même poste de radio.  
Le grand problème de ce couple sera de lutter chaque jour contre tout ce qui peut les séparer : le travail, les maladies, les guerres, les emmerdeurs, les tremblements de terre, les ambitions, les jalousies, la lassitude et la mort. Tous les soirs la récompense de leur bagarre quotidienne sera de se retrouver, de s'embrasser, de se raconter, de se caresser, de se faire des petits plats, de se dévêtir et de s'endormir jambes emmêlées, mains blotties, le cul au chaud, le cœur content.  
Il y aura des passages où on rira beaucoup, des moments où on pleurera, où on restera silencieux, où on aura peur, où on s'attendrira, où on s'indignera, comme dans la vie !  
Il y aura des enfants avec une fossette à l'un, une grimace de l'autre. Il y aura des inquiétudes, des nuits où on ira chercher le médecin, des matins où on ira chercher des jouets, comme dans la vie !  
Réfléchis, à mon avis tu es absolument le personnage. Si le scénario te plaît, nous risquons de faire un vrai bonheur. Si tu es d'accord, chaque jour, tu devras m'endurer, mais je te chérirai. Si tu m'aimes, dit oui et je serai à toi pour la vie…»

Je pleure en entendant ce que mon fils dit à sa bien-aimée, qui lui saute dans les bras en pleurant et qui l'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Oui…

Nous sommes tous émerveillée de cet amour grandissant qu'ont ces deux jeunes fiancés. Maintenant, je n'aurais que six enfants à la maison l'été, bientôt cinq lorsque je regarde Rose et Daniel.

Mais il me reste encore pour un bon moment Cassiopée, Sélène, Athéna, Xavier et Charles, qui ne sont pas près de se marier…


	18. Les triplées à Poudlard

**Les triplées à Poudlard**

Trois grosses valises et trois hiboux attendent dans l'entrée que leurs propriétaires viennent les chercher. Les oiseaux hululent en regardant autour d'eux. Star, Light et Étoile, les noms que les triplées leur ont donnés, leur vont bien car leurs yeux sont jaunes et brillent dans le noir.

-Maman ! Cass ne veut pas me prêter son peigne !

-Mais maman, c'est MON peigne. Sélène n'avait qu'à s'en acheter un !

-Maman ! Sélène a pris le mien ! J'en ai besoin !

-Sélène, viens dans la cuisine, je vais attacher tes cheveux. Cassiopée viens me voir avec Athéna, je vais attacher vos cheveux.

Sélène vient me rejoindre avec des élastiques et me demande de lui faire une natte. Athéna, elle, me demande de lui lisser.

-Je suis capable de le faire toute seule ! dit Cassiopée.

Mélanie et Rose viennent m'aider à coiffer les triplées car Cassiopée, même si elle prétend le contraire, a encore de la difficulté à coiffer ses propres cheveux. Scorpius accompagne sa douce, ne restant jamais loin d'elle. Daniel, lui, a passé l'été à la maison car ses parents étaient en voyage.

-Daniel !

-Oui Drago ?

-Pourrais-tu venir m'aider à mettre les valises dans le coffre ?

-J'arrive !

Il part, accompagné de Scorp, te rejoindre afin d'essayer de faire entrer les bagages dans la malheureuse voiture.

OooOooO

Enfin, après une demi-heure de travail, les trois valises, les trois cages en plus de onze personnes sont finalement entrées dans la voiture. Les triplées, commençant à stresser, n'arrêtent pas de poser des questions.

-Est-ce que le professeur Rogue enseigne encore les potions ? demande Athéna.

-Combien d'élèves i Poudlard ? demande Cassiopée.

-Est-ce que c'est difficile, la première année ? demande Sélène.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on est dans trois maisons différentes ? demandent-elles en cœur.

-Le professeur Rogue est encore et toujours un professeur de potions, il y a environ 500 élèves à Poudlard et si vous travaillez bien, ça ne sera jamais difficile d'aller à Poudlard, dit Mélanie.

-Et surtout, que vous soyez ou non dans la même maison, vous êtes des triplées, c'est impossible de vous séparer, dis-tu.

-Et toute la famille va vous aimer quel que soit votre maison, dit Rose. Si vous avez un problème, venez me voir. Si vous n'êtes pas dans ma maison, venez me voir dans la grande salle et je vous aiderai.

-Sinon, venez me voir si vous êtes à Griffondor, dit Daniel. Je vous aiderai. Et sinon, allez voir un préfet, il est dans l'obligation de vous aider.

Les filles semblent rassurées d'avoir autant de soutien dans la famille.

OooOooO

Arrivés à la gare, Mélanie va directement voir sa petite sœur, qui entre elle aussi en première année. Elle vient le présenter au trois fillettes.

-Les filles, je vous présente ma petite sœur, Zoey. Elle entre elle aussi en première année.

-Salut Zoey. Je m'appelle Cassiopée, et voici mes sœurs Athéna et Sélène.

J'entends un cri de joie et je vois ma nièce, Daphnée, sauter dans les bras de ses cousines.

-Salut, comment tu t'appelles, demande-t-elle.

-Moi, c'est Zoey, toi ?

-Je m'appelle Daphnée, je suis la cousine des triplées.

Les cinq fillettes, entendant un préfet annoncer qu'il faut entrer dans le train, nous disent un dernier au revoir. Je serre mes quatre filles et Daniel dans mes bras en leur souhaitant de passer une bonne rentrée.

-Dray… il n'en reste que deux… la maison va paraitre vide…

-Mais non, maman, dit Charles. On va tellement te jouer de tours que tu vas penser qu'on est vingt…

-Et tu vas passer beaucoup de temps avec tata Ginny à préparer notre mariage à Mél et moi.

Je serre dans mes bras mon fils et sa fiancée, puis les jumeaux. Tu m'embrasses sur le front. Je me retourne et je vois Scorpius enlacer Mélanie en lui caressant le ventre. Il lui dit à l'oreille, mais assez fort pour que je l'entende :

«Dans onze ans, ça sera à notre tour… »

-Scorpius Malfoy et Mélanie Robbins ! Est-ce que vous nous cachez quelque chose ?

Scorpius se retourne brusquement et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Hermione, Drago… je suis enceinte de deux mois…

-Et quand comptiez-vous nous l'annoncer ?

-Je ne l'ai appris que ce matin…

Je prends ma belle-fille dans mes bras et commence à pleurer. Tu embrasses ton fils sur le front et les jumeaux sautent de joie.

OooOooO

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Devinez quoi ! On est tous ensembles ! Avec Daphnée et Zoey ! On va être dans le même dortoir !_

_Pr. Patil nous a permis d'être dans le même dortoir même si habituellement c'est elle qui les Griffondors seront les meilleurs cette année, car on en fait toutes parties !  
_

_On va s'ennuyer de vous._

_Cassiopée, Athéna et Sélène_

_P.-S. On a reçu votre hibou alors qu'on allait envoyer notre lettre ! C'est génial Mélanie ! On l'a dit à ta sœur et on sautait toutes de joie ! Repose toi !_


	19. 1er avril

**Grands-parents…**

1er avril… chez les moldus, journée de plaisanteries. Chez les sorciers, vacances de printemps à Poudlard. Les triplées, Rose et Daniel étaient à la maison pour une semaine. Le premier jour, Daniel avait demandé Rose en mariage et celle-ci avait bien sur accepté… Le deuxième jour, Xavier et Charles sont allé jouer chez les Lovegood. Le troisième jour, Mélanie, Zoey et Scorpius étaient venus nous rejoindre pour passer les derniers jours de la grossesse en famille. Et ce matin, je me suis fait réveiller par des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Je me lève, me demandant qui pouvait bien marcher à cette heure de la nuit.

-Hermione… je… je crois que… le bébé arrive… me dit Mélanie.

Je la prends par la main et l'emmène dans le salon. Elle s'arrête après quelques pas et me serre la main sous la douleur d'une contraction.

-As-tu averti Scorpius ?

-Non, les contractions sont encore espacées de dix minutes environ. En cours, on a appris qu'il ne fallait pas aller à Sainte-Mangouste avant que les contractions ne soient espacées de cinq minutes. Et les contractions ne sont pas trop douloureuses.

-Je vais aller réveiller Scorp dans une heure quel que soit l'avancée de ton accouchement. Tu ne donneras pas naissance dans mon salon.

Elle me regarde les yeux plein d'eau.On entend de nouveau des bruits de pas dans le couloir et le visage endormit de Zoey apparait. Ses cheveux noirs emmêlés lui cachent une partie du visage.

-Mélanie ?

-Vas te recoucher, ma chouette. Je vais bien. Je me suis juste réveillée…

Zoey vient serrer sa grande sœur dans ses bras et Mélanie a une autre contraction. La petite voit les larmes emplir les yeux de sa grande sœur.

-Mel… ne me ment pas, dit la Zoey, d'un ton sérieux. Est-ce que le bébé arrive ?

-Non, tout va bien ma puce… retournes te coucher. Je vais bien, ce ne sont que des petites douleurs au bas du ventre… je n'ai rien, ça fait quelques semaines que j'en ai. C'est normal, mon corps laisse une place au bébé pour qu'il puisse sortir son nez. Ne… Hermione ! J'ai… j'ai perdu les eaux….

-Zoey, va réveiller Scorpius et Rose. Dit à Rose d'aller chercher la valise de naissance que j'ai préparé au cas où…

-Zo… va t'habiller. Tu peux venir…

La petite court réveiller le futur papa, qui sort en courant vers sa fiancée. Elle s'agrippe à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et commence à pleurer.

-Maman, j'ai la valise.

Rose tend la valise à son frère et m'emmène dans la cuisine.

-Maman, tu peux y aller avec eux. Papa est en mission, je m'occuperai, avec Daniel, des petits.

-Ça va aller, Rose, je vais rester ici, c'est un moment qu'ils ont à passer en famille. Je vais rester à la maison, mais pas un mot aux enfants tant qu'on n'aura pas eu de nouvelles. Va réveiller Daniel, je sais qu'il n'est que cinq heures, mais je crois que tu préfèrerais passer ce moment avec ton fiancé. Je vais aller voir si ton père n'est pas de retour au QG des Aurores.

Je sors de la pièce et quand j'arrive, Mélanie a la main entre les jambes.

-Mm… Maman ? Pourrais-tu venir voir Mélanie… s'il te plait ?

Je m'approche d'elle et je tasse délicatement sa main.

-Rose… amène Zoey dans ta chambre. Va chercher Ginny, on va avoir besoin d'elle. Mélanie… ton bébé va naitre ici…

-NON ! Je ne peux pas le faire. Je… je vais mourir et le bébé aussi.

-Ma meilleure amie est gynécomage. Elle va t'aider. Je te le promets. Maintenant tu vas essayer de laisser le bébé descendre le plus lentement possible…

De grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle a l'air effrayée et Scorpius n'en mène pas large non plus.

-Mione, je suis arrivée. MÉLANIE ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?

-Gin… il faut que tu m'aides… le bébé va naitre ici.

Ginny l'installe pour qu'elle puisse accoucher le plus normalement possible. Je reste près de ma belle-fille et je lui tiens la main pendant les quinze minutes de l'accouchement. Cinq poussées, des larmes, des hurlements de douleur… Heureusement que j'avais insonorisé la pièce.

Après une longue poussée, un cri nouveau, rafraichissant, attire l'attention de tous. Un petit garçon, notre petit-fils, le premier enfant qui nous a rendus vieux…

Mélanie le regarde, le visage en sueur, et un sourire de joie s'étend sur ses lèvres. Elle murmure : «William» et le presse sur sa poitrine. Scorpius laisse quelques larmes s'échapper, je pleure à chaudes larmes et Mélanie pleure aussi. Ginny, elle, a les larmes aux yeux en voyant mon petit-fils, le premier de ma grande famille.

OooOooO

-Mélanie, il est tellement beau !

-Il a la même frimousse que toi à ta naissance, Zoey. Il est parfait…

Tu entres dans la pièce et ton regard est attiré par le petit visage au milieu des couvertures qui est dans les bras de ton aîné.

-Je… je suis grand-père !

-Papa, voici William Drago Malfoy… le premier qui pourra t'appeler Grand-papa.

_1__er__ avril… chez les moldus, journée de plaisanteries. Chez les sorciers, vacances de printemps à Poudlard. Et maintenant, jour de réjouissance au sein de la famille Malfoy…_


	20. Les petits pieds de Léa

**Les petits pieds de Léa**

_POV ROSE_

_Je ne te connaissais pas,  
Mais tu me faisais rire aux éclats  
Avec les petits coups de souris  
Que tu donnais derrière mon nombril_

Mon ventre commençait à s'arrondir de plus en plus. Ma mère était fière de me voir sortir avec mon bedon rond. Tu me donnais des petits coups dans le ventre. À chaque fois, j'éclatais de rire. Ma petite Léa, ma fille, mon ange… Je ne te connaissais pas, mais tu étais ma princesse…__

Même sans te connaître,  
Je t'aimais si fort, déjà  
J'avais dans tout mon être  
Tellement envie de prendre soin de toi

J'avais tellement hâte de te prendre dans mes bras. Daniel te parlais chaque fois qu'il était près de moi. Je t'adorais, ma petite fille, mon amour, ma Léa. J'avais hâte de m'occuper de toi, d'être une mère, comme Mélanie, d'avoir une fille, un ange, un bébé, une petite Léa…__

Pourquoi les petits pieds de Léa  
Ne feront jamais leurs tout premiers pas  
Pourquoi ses petits pieds ne grandiront pas

Tes petits pieds, ces petits pieds que j'avais hâte de voir marcher, ces petits petons qui auraient trottés sur le parquet du salon… Ces pieds n'auraient jamais d'échardes, de bobos… Ces petits pieds ne feraient jamais leurs premiers pas… Les petits pieds de Léa…

_Petit frisson dans l'univers  
Comme si la vie changeait d'idée  
En un coup de vent de poussières  
Le bonheur s'est envolé _

En une journée, toute ma bulle de bonheur s'était envolée. Une seule journée où je ne serais pas sorti de chez moi… une journée où je n'aurais pas été moi, une journée où je n'aurais pas été l'aurore Malfoy. Mon monde s'était écroulé. Ma petite Léa, elle s'était envolée…__

J'aurais tout donné  
Pour que tu grandisses dans mes bras  
Le mauvais sort avait pointé  
Le malheur, c'était donc ça…

J'aurais tout donné pour t'avoir dans mes bras, ma petite Léa, ma chérie, mon amour, mon ange… Une seule arrestation qui avait mal tournée. Le criminel s'était échappé dans ministère de la magie et avait jeté des sorts partout autour de lui. L'un d'eux m'avait touché… J'étais malheureuse dès l'instant où il m'a touché… Tu t'étais envolé…__

Pourquoi les petits pieds de Léa  
Ne feront jamais leurs tout premiers pas  
Pourquoi ses petits pieds ne grandiront pas

Tes petits pieds, ces petits pieds que j'avais hâte de voir marcher, ces petits petons qui auraient trottés sur le parquet du salon… Ces pieds n'auraient jamais d'échardes, de bobos… Ces petits pieds ne feraient jamais leurs premiers pas… Les petits pieds de Léa…

_Couché aux creux de mes mains  
Un petit être si léger  
Mais tellement, tellement pesant  
Dans mon cœur de maman_

Ils t'avaient couché aux creux de mes mains pour que je te serre une seule fois. Tu étais si petite, j'avais oublié que tu étais ma Léa, tu n'étais qu'un fœtus mort… pendant quelques secondes, je t'avais oublié. Puis, j'ai vu un médicomage ouvrir tes yeux… Mes yeux. Ils étaient aussi en toi. Ces yeux particuliers… Ceux de ma petite Léa. Tu avais ta place à jamais dans mon cœur de maman… Un endroit pour ma Léa, mon bébé, mon ange…__

Aucune trace de petits doigts  
Ni de bisous soufflés  
Par la fenêtre pour ton papa  
Quand il partira travailler

Papa va s'ennuyer de sa petite Léa. Celle qui aurait dû pleurer au départ de son papa. Celle qui lui aurait fait des bisous soufflés… Les bisous à la Léa… Tes petits doigts serrés dans ma paume, ta petite menotte qui aurait du toucher la fenêtre, puis aurait dû avoir tout plein de bobos… les petits doigts de __

Et ça lui brise le cœur  
De regarder l'arbre en fleurs  
Qu'il avait planté en pensant  
Vous voir pousser en même temps

Daniel avait planté un arbre lorsqu'il avait appris ta venue… Chaque jour, l'arbre de Léa, comme on l'avait appelé, nous faisait pleurer alors qu'il fleurissait. On espérait qu'il serait magnifique, comme toi, mon ange, ma petite Léa…__

Pourquoi les petits pieds de Léa  
Ne feront jamais leurs tout premiers pas  
Pourquoi ses petits pieds ne grandiront pas

Tes petits pieds, ces petits pieds que j'avais hâte de voir marcher, ces petits petons qui auraient trottés sur le parquet du salon… Ces pieds n'auraient jamais d'échardes, de bobos… Ces petits pieds ne feraient jamais leurs premiers pas… Les petits pieds de Léa…

_Mon Dieu dites-moi pourquoi  
Je ne lui aurai chanté qu'une seule fois  
«Bonne nuit cher trésor, ferme tes yeux et dors»_

Le jour où je t'ai pris dans mes bras, je t'ai la chanté la chanson qu'on avait créé pour toi… Mais jamais elle ne te calmera… car jamais tu ne l'entendras… Je t'aime… ma Léa…

Léa, l'amour de ma vie, ma première chérie, mon ange, mon poussin, ma petite Léa… Maman et Papa pensent fort à toi. On t'aime, ma Léa…


	21. Épilogue

_**Épilogue**_

_**15 ans plus tard**_

Enfin les vacances d'été ! Tout le monde est réuni dans le manoir Malfoy pour le début des vacances scolaires… Les quatorze parents, deux grands-parents, et huit petits-enfants sont pour la première fois tous réunis depuis trois ans.

William a maintenant quinze ans et est à Griffondor. Il est grand et courageux. Sa mère, Mélanie, n'a eu qu'un enfant après lui… Décision commune pise par Scorpius et sa femme. Amy-Jade a de longs cheveux bruns et va à Serdaigle. Elle a douze ans. C'est notre troisième petit-enfant.

Lucas, le fils de Rose et Daniel, est blond et va à Poufsouffle. Il a treize ans. C'est l'unique fils de Rose, qui l'a eu par accident. Léa reste encore et toujours gravée dans le cœur de tous.

Les triplées se sont mariées aux triplés de Padma Patil. Cassiopée et Tristan ont eu Karl-Emanuel. Trois jours plus tard, Sélène et Joshua devenaient parents d'Anyka. Deux jours après cette naissance est née l'unique enfant d'Athéna et Zachary, Sara-Ève. Les trois ont maintenant quatre ans.

Charles s'est marié avec une merveilleuse femme nommée Annabelle. De cet union est né Sasha, un petit garçon qui aura bientôt un an.

La petite dernière s'est rajoutée à la famille il y a une semaine. Gaëlle est la fille de Xavier et Pénélope.

William se promène dans le salon en essayant de faire marcher Sasha, qui, bien sûr, ne veut pas. À ses côtés se trouvent Amy-Jade et Lucas, qui écrivent des lettres à leurs amis. Karl-Emanuel, Anyka et Sara-Ève jouent sur leurs balais miniatures tandis que Gaëlle passe de mains en mains sans pleurer, ce qui impressionne tout le monde.

Les larmes me viennent aux yeux en voyant ma famille enfin réunie…

-Merci d'être tous là… Votre père et moi sommes ravis de vous accueillir dans le manoir Malfoy pour ces vacances d'été. Les parents, je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir amené nos huit petits-enfants ici. Mes amours, Mamie est super contente de vous voir au manoir…

-Maman… J'ai quelque chose à te dire… me dit Rose.

-Rose ?

-Je suis enceinte de cinq mois… Je l'ai découvert ce matin…

-Rosie chérie ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi !

-Maman ! Je vais être grand frère ! C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-J'ai passé une échographie ce matin… C'est une fille !

Je vais serrer ma fille dans mes bras ainsi que mon gendre, qui pleure de joie.

Je vois les triplées se parler dans l'oreille.

-Les filles ?

-On est enceinte !

-Toutes les trois ?!

-Maman, tu vas avoir dans sept mois sept petits-enfants en comptant la fille de Rose…

-QUOI ?

-Je suis enceinte de jumeaux, deux garçons, me dit Athéna.

-Je vais avoir deux filles, me dit Cassiopée.

-Et moi un garçon et une fille ! me dit Sélène.

Leurs maris se regardent tous les trois et se sautent dans les bras.

_C'est ainsi que se passa la dernière journée d'Hermione Malfoy, qui décéda dans son sommeil le soir même. Une mort paisible et calme. _

_La fille de Rose, appelée Hermione, suivit les traces de sa grand-mère en étant studieuse, passionnée, mais surtout, courageuse._

_Les jumeaux d'Athéna, Martin et Simon, furent de grands joueurs de tours._

_Maurice et Juliette, les jumeaux de Sélène, furent toujours liés et vécurent chez leurs parent jusqu'à leur décès, veillant sur eux à chaque minute. _

_Katheryne et Élyzabeth, les jumelles de Cassiopée, devinrent rédactrice en chef de Sorcière Hebdo. _

_Le reste de la famille Malfoy réussit bien leur vie et les jumelles furent les dernières nées de la famille. La mort d'Hermione souda encore plus la famille… _

_**C'était le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus et que vous en garderez un bon souvenir…**_

_**Laurtess97**_


End file.
